


Queen's Blade: A Man's trek through Woman's World

by Ira94



Category: Queen's Blade
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bisexual Harem, Breast Expansion, Come Inflation, F/M, Fantasy, Harem, Large Breasts, M/M, Male Lactation, Male with Breasts, Mpreg, Other, Parent-kink, Romance, Shota, Slime Inflation, Weight Gain, ssbbw, ssbhm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira94/pseuds/Ira94
Summary: Having living a boring life young Richard Evens was swept away from his world by an angel, and brought him to another world were he must enter the Queen's Blade tournament and become the first male to enter and the first king. Thing is upon arriving he was giving a big pair of double L cup boobs! Will he be able to live with his new breasts in this world and get the girl of his dream? Maybe he'll get more than one.





	Queen's Blade: A Man's trek through Woman's World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Queen's Blade story in forever, I still need to watch the show itself though. Hope you all enjoy it.

Note I own nothing in this story except my OCs.  
Chapter 1.  
New York City 2027.

In the city that never sleeps many people walking around going about their own business, trying to get by in life, it seemed like a pretty normal day, however an event will occur in the fable city. An event that will chance the life of one individual for better or for worse. Somewhere in central park among the people was a young man with dark brown neck-length hair, light green eyes, light skin and no amount of imperfections or baby fat on his face. His clothing are a plain black short sleeved t shirt, blue jeans and combat boots. This young man is named Richard Evens a strapping 19 year old boy who had a pretty hard life.

You see when he was little his parents were killed in an accident when they got ran over by a drunk driver, his only relatives his grandparents took him in and try to help him get back on his feet. Though his grandparents weren't rich but they still got through with life, as they years went by Richard or rather Rick as his friends called him tried his hardest to help his grandparents as he got older. Then one day both his grandparents were diagnosed with cancer and only had a year to live.

So Richard went out of his way to try and spend as much time with his grandparents as possible and help make their lives more easier. Then after his 18th birthday they both died in the hospital. Richard was stricken with grief as his only family was now gone. Because he's old enough to live on his own Richard was able to get a part time job until he gets into collage. He was by no means a shrimp mind you he was lightly built but not like a twig or massive like a body builder but just enough for a combination of speed and power. Unfortunately for him he didn't had much of a social life, most if not all of his friends either moved to another country or started lives of their own so now he was truly alone.

Richard found a park bench near the lake and sat down after walking for hours just to get away from the city. Richard sighed before leaning back on the bench staring at the clouds over head. " Man what a day. I finally finished my job and now taking a two week vacation, yet still there's nothing much for me to do." He said with a light mature tone of voice. He then spotted a couple walking around holding hands and laughing together. He then saw another couple relaxing by a tree having a small picnic. He sighed once more. For the longest time he never had a girlfriend and he so desperately wants someone to love and to love him back. " Dammit, why is it that everyone has someone in their lives, but me?" He asked himself feeling depressed. " God if you're listening please bring me the girl of my dreams, or at least a whole group of them. I would really be grateful to have someone to love."

" _**Ask and ye shall receive young soul.**_ "

He suddenly a voice. A voice that sounded so lovely and beautiful it would make anyone turn to jelly. He looks around trying to find where the voice came from but found no one. " Maybe I'm just hearing things. Gotta lay off on the energy drinks." He said while scratching his head.

" _**I assure you, you are not imagining things.**_ "

He heard the voice again, this time it sounded closer. He got off the bench and tried to find the person who spoke out. However he heard the water from the lake splashing. Turning his attention to the lake he saw the ripples on the surface, but he then saw this faint glowing underneath the water. Curiously he moved closer to the lake till he was at the edge of the water. He leaned in for a closer look until the light flashed so bright it made him shield his eyes and move back. The water then began to bubble wildly until something came out of the lake. After the light died down Richard finally opened his eyes and what he saw made his eyes widen themselves. There before him was a woman, a very beautiful woman gowned in a snow white robe that left her smooth and slender arms exposed, her well toned and fine stomach and the center of her breasts open. He had a long flowing golden blonde hair and her eyes were the purest shade of blue he ever saw. But the real eye catcher was that she had wings! Two large white feathered wings!

Richard stood there gobsmacked at the beautiful winged woman before him, suddenly the wings hit him like a tone of bricks as he shakingly raised a finger and points at her. " A-A-Are you... an... angel?" He asked in a barely audible voice. The angel before him smiled which made him blush cherry red, " Why yes, I am." She answered him. Her voice alone was making him feel weak in the knees, his heart was racing like a car engine. " I am sure you have questions to why I am here? Richard Evens." She said while tilting her head.

" H-How do you know my name?" He asked.

The angel giggled and moved towards him. He took a step back as the celestial being was now close to his personal space. " I've been watching over you for a long time Richard." She said while placing a hand on his face, letting him feel the warmth of her touch. " I have seen the hardships you went through, and the losses you went through." She gently caresses his face before wrapping her arms around him. Richard blushed atomic red feeling her breasts smashed against his chest as she held onto him. " Even though what you did for your grandparents was a wonderful thing, yet still you suffer from loneliness don't you?" She asked him while staring into his eyes. Richard who was lost in her eyes slowly nodded. The angel smiled and removed herself from him. " The reason I am here young Richard, is to offer you a better life. A life that is something beyond your wildest dreams."

" What do you mean?" He asked her.

" I mean I can take you to a place, to start over and to one day find the woman of your dreams." The angel explained to him. " But that can only happen if you choose to accept my offer. I'll understand if you refuse or not. The choice is yours alone to make."

Richard was left pondering to himself. The angel who suddenly answered his prayers was offering him to have a new life, and hopefully find the woman or women of his dreams. On the other hand if he refused he still be stuck living in the city of New York with no hope of ever finding a girl. After giving it some careful thinking he decided to take her on her offer. " I will accept whatever it is you're offering." He told her with a small smile. The angel smiled. " Wonderful. Now remember since you chose to accept it, there's no going back." She told him before crossing her arms and closing her eyes before uttering a prayer in a unknown language. Then the angel started to shine brightly it made Richard cover his eyes again, suddenly he felt light headed and blacked out.

* * *

Darkness is all that he saw. Slowly Richard opened his eyes to see the sky above him, however the one thing he noticed was the lack of noises he'd usually hear from the city. His head pounding he slowly sits up to rub his head. " Ah, damn. What just happened? Did I fall asleep while watching TV again? I..." He then paused as he suddenly felt a weight on his chest. His eyes fully open he looked down to his chest and saw something that made his jaw drop. On his chest were two large, round orbs on underneath his shirt. His eyes wide as dinner plates he yelps as he quickly got on his feet, grabs his shirt and pulls it off and suddenly held his breath. His once flat chest was now a pair of large double LL cup boobs! "W-W-WHAT THE HELL?!"He exclaims loudly at the sight of his new breasts. Suddenly he panics and reached into his pants only to feel his manhood still there. Pulling his hand out he looks down at his breasts in confusion. He remembered clearly he had a flat chest and was born a male, so how did he suddenly gain a pair of breasts? Richard continue to stare at his boobs, shaking his body and moving side to side to see if they're real.

His boobs jiggled with every movement he made. Then he grabbed his left boob with his left hand and gave a gentle squeeze only to gasp at the sudden sensation from touching his boob. His face flustered Richard then grabbed both of his breasts and started to grope and move his boobs up and down. Richard was panting as he was playing with his new boobs, he reached for his nipples and a light pinch which made him yelp. He could feel his dick becoming hard as he moved his boobs in a circular motion. At first when he woke up to find himself with a pair of boobs he was freaked out at first, but he remember that for a long time the one thing he always loved about women were their breasts.

A nice big pair of round fleshy orbs that were soft and squeezable to the touch. What many people didn't know is that he secretly wanted a pair of breasts of his own. Sure it would've made him look weird or a freak to others, but he didn't care, he not only hoped that he'd find a girlfriend of his own, but also hoped to have a nice pair of boobs of his own to match his girlfriend's. " I see you're enjoying your new gift?" He froze as he heard a familiar voice. Looking behind he saw it was the same angel who appeared before him at the lake.

" AH! IT'S YOU?!" He exclaims loudly pointing his finger at her not bothering covering up his breasts.

The angel smiles. " Yup. Me again." She walks towards him which made him move back until he backed up against a large rock wall. The angel stopped in front of him before looking down at his exposed tits. She reached out and gently cupped his left breast causing him to lightly gasp. Her angelic hands felt so smooth and soft like silk against his breast as she ran her hand up and down, and twiddled his nipple making it hard. " I must say it suits you my friend." She said smiling at his blushing face. She removed her hand from his breast while inwardly disappointed that she stopped, he finally regained control of his breathing and stood up straight causing his boobs to jiggle. " Now you must be wondering why you suddenly find yourself with a pair of breasts, right?" She asked which he nodded. " Well, remember my offer to you? After you accepted it I decided to add a little bonus, by giving you one of the things you dreamed of having. A pair of boobs of your own." Richard looked down at his boobs again while rubbing his right breast.

" As for where you're at. I brought you to a place that is completely different from the world you know, in fact this place that we now stand is a part of the world you're in now. This world is where I'm from."

Her words caught Richard off guard. 'Her world'? Did she mean that he's on another world?

" You see Richard this land is of the mortal world, and my home is in Heaven where all of my angelic sisters reside." She explained while pointing at the sky. " However while I did offer you a new place to start your life anew, I'm afraid there's something I must warn you about." Her tone suddenly became low which made him concerned.

" What? What is it?" He asked her. She sighs and turns her gaze to the sky. " You see, an event has begun to take place. Once every four years a tournament is held, it is known as the Queen's Blade tournament. A fighting competition that determines the most beautiful and powerful queen." She explains now turning her blue gaze at him. " The tournament is held within a place known as Gainos; the queen's capital. Every fighter from all over the world come together and fight until the last one standing faces the current queen and takes her place as the new queen."

The angel then moves to his left and sat down on the ground with Richard following her. " You see it was the heavens that decided to create the tournament, by the Head Angel's law that this tournament must be carried out. And like the name suggests, only women are allowed to compete in this fight." She then turns to Richard again with a smile. " But after seeing you I have decided that you should enter in this battle, and hopefully become the first male to enter in the Queen's Blade and become the first king!"

Now this really caught him off guard. First an angel suddenly appears from a lake, makes him an offer, brings him to another world and gives him boobs and suddenly wants him to fight in a female-only tournament?!

" Whoa! Ok, time out for a second I mean this is all a little too much don't you think?" He said. " I mean what makes you think I'm capable of winning some four year tournament, I mean I barely know anything about fighting!"

The angel however placed her finger on his lip silencing him while shushing him to calm him down. " I know this is overwhelming for you, but trust me on this Richard I can help you with your problem." She stood up on her feet again while bringing Richard on his feet. She closed her eyes and began to chant in the same language he heard back in New York. Her hands started glowing as she stretched out her left hand and placed over his bust and suddenly his body began to shine brightly. In his mind he was seeing things, things of this new world he's on, the knowledge, history and people of this world and numerous fighting styles flowed into him. Then before he knew it everything he needed to know about his new home was clear as day like he had lived in this world for his whole life. The light died from him and the angel as she finished transplanting the knowledge he needs of this world. " Whoa." He breathed out before looking down at his hands. " What was that just now?"

" It's another gift of mine." The angel told him. " Trust me Richard, you'll need all the help you can get if you're to survive in this world."

" But even if I do have the knowledge you gave me, how'll I enter the tournament?" He asked.

The angel smiled. " All you need is the blessing of an angel for you to enter the tournament. Once you find a competitor I'll appear to give you my blessing." Then she leans close to his face making him blush. And before he knew it she closed the distance and placed her lips on his. Richard's eyes become wide as dinner plates as he felt her tongue dancing with his. As she kissed him she went for the opening of the top of her robe and pulled out her breasts and let them smash together with his boobs. ' My first kiss, by an angel?! T-This has to be a dream! And yet it suddenly feels so good.'

Richard closed his eyes and wraps his arms around her, letting his boobs rub against hers. Both human and angel moaned in the kiss as their boobs rubbed against each other, feeling their nipples becoming hard as rocks. Soon the angel broke the kiss and gave a small grin. Winking at him she went for his left boob, grabbed it and kissed his tit. He gasped upon feeling her lips on his nipple running her tongue around it. The angel ran circles around the nipple with her tongue till it became hard, then wrapped it with her lips and started sucking his breast. Richard whos face was flustered and eyes closed felt a tingling sensation in his chest. He was panting heavily as the sensation grew stronger. Then before he knew it his cock exploded releasing his seed in his pants, and his breasts suddenly shot milk out and into the angel's mouth. The angel happily drank his breast milk as he groaned from his climax.

Richard felt weak in the knees as he was slowly lowered on the ground by the angel. He was breathing heavily from the pleasure of having his boobs sucked and looked down to see his tits leaking milk in wonder and confusion. " That happens to be another gift from me." The angel told him. " At least with you having breasts of your own, you can help your wife or wives breastfeed your children, right?" She said while smiling, closing her eyes and tilting her head.

Richard having regained his breath was surprised that she gave him the ability to lactate, so that he could help feed his children. Rather than being offended or disgusted he gave a smile and nodded already accepting his new breasts. " Oh, if you're gonna enter the tournament you'll need something more, fitting for fighting." Her hands glowed again and bathed him in light. As soon as the light died down his normal clothing was replaced by a medieval type of clothing. His pants became a light brown peasant looking pants with metallic armored boots going up to his knees. Around his waist was a belt that had two sword that almost looked like katana swords, his forearms were covered in black leather and armor on top. His upper body was covered in a vest with shoulder armor and as for his breasts, they were covered in a golden yellow bikini with red ends and left exposed for all to see.

Richard looked over himself liking his new gear. " Well now that you have everything you'll need, I'll take my leave then." The angel then spreads her wings and slowly rose in the air before flying high in the sky. She gasped and turned to face Richard again. " Before I forget if you ever need anything, just call out my name, my name is Uriel! Until then, godspeed Richard Evens and good luck!" The angel Uriel shouted at him before finally returning to the heavens, leaving the young man to watch the light fade away.

Richard who had his jaw hanging closed it and smiled before nodded in gratitude for her. Then a sudden though ran through his head, if he could lactate. He looked down at his boobs again with a raised brow. ' I wonder.' He reached under the bikini and pulled his left breast out, he lifted the fleshy orb high enough and found it was over his chin. He then latched his lips on his onw tit and started sucking it, a second later he could feel his own breast milk touching his tongue. His eyes widened themselves at the flavor of the milk, it tasted almost like vanilla mixed with strawberries and a hint of chocolate but even more intense than anything he drank. Removing his lips and licking the dripping milk he let out a wide smile already loving the flavor of his breast milk.

" That was good." He said to himself before latching on again. He then started walking the rocky path ahead of him while he was drinking his breast milk. At first he wasn't sure about all this but when Uriel explained everything to him he decided to go with the flow and started on his path to a new life. Hopefully he'll find himself a woman or perhaps a group. And personally he was rather happy to have a pair of boobs of his own now, at least should he get thirsty he can just suckle on his breast milk for drink. And hopefully share his breast milk with the woman or women of his dreams.

To be continued.


End file.
